1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-mail transmission device, an e-mail transmission method and a computer readable medium, and more particularly, to an information processing technique of transmission of an e-mail for transmitting an e-mail to a destination address registered in advance.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some image processing devices what is generally called, such as a complex device or MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) are capable of attaching document data generated by reading a document to an e-mail and transmitting the e-mail to destination address designated by a user. These image processing devices conventionally used set information indicating that the image processing device is a source of an e-mail in the email when transmitting an e-mail. As an example, an e-mail address provided to the image processing device is set for a source address field and a return address field of an e-mail, and it shows that the image processing device is the source.
For transmission of an e-mail, the image processing device sets the e-mail address provided to the image processing device for the source address field and the return address field of the e-mail and transmits the e-mail. So, it is difficult to identify a user who operated the image processing device to send the e-mail of a plurality of users who are allowed to use the image processing device. Also, when a reply to the received e-mail transmitted by the image processing device is sent, the reply mail returns to the image processing device. So, a user who operated the image processing device to send the e-mail cannot see the reply mail.
It is a publicly known technique for a complex device connected to a network to extract sender's identification information on the basis of sender's ID entered by a sender and transmit information to a receiver based on the extracted sender's identification information (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2005-94638 A). According to this conventional technique, information indicating that a user operated the image processing device is a source is set, so the problems described above can be solved.
Furthermore, it is a publicly known technique to determine whether or not a destination address is cellular phone's e-mail address, for example, and to change a subject of an e-mail and transmit the e-mail when the destination address is cellular phone's e-mail address (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2007-6221 A). According to this conventional technique, the e-mail set a particular subject corresponding to the destination address is transmitted in order to prevent the e-mail to be rejected the reception by the cellular phone that receives the e-mail.
For the image processing device, such as MFPs, placed in the office and the like, it generally transmits an e-mail to destination address selected by a user from a plurality of destination addresses registered in advance. Destination addresses registered in advance with the image processing device includes internal address, such as within a company, and external address, such as outside the company. For external address, an e-mail address of a company or personal of a business partner or the like is registered.
Regarding operations in the office, for communications with outside the company, such as a business partner, each general person who is in charge of duty does not personally communicate with outside of the company individually. As for example, in many cases, at least one person is assigned as a responsible person who is in charge of contact in the company, and individual person in charge of duty communicates with outside through the responsible person. Also, for support and the like of outside the company, sometimes the number of responsible person in the company is limited to one according to the contract, for example. In such a case, the support of outside the company only accepts e-mails sent by the responsible person appointed in advance.
By way of example, requests for sending e-mails given by a plurality of general persons will be centralized to the responsible person. The responsible person needs to check the request from each general person, convert data format of document data into which allows transmission to outside the company as required, and send the e-mail to requested external address. Centralization of requests for sending e-mails given by a plurality of general persons to the responsible person may cause excessive operation load on the responsible person.